1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device which adjusts luminance of a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In a liquid crystal display (LCD), the polarity of a data voltage is inverted every frame with respect to a common voltage in order to prevent liquid crystals from deteriorating when an electric field in the same direction is continuously applied to a thin-film transistor (TFT) formed in each pixel. This method of driving an LCD by inverting the polarity of the data voltage is referred to as inversion driving.
However, each of the gate and data lines of an LCD has a parasitic resistance and a parasitic capacitance. Accordingly, gate and data voltages are delayed, causing the generation of a kickback voltage. The kickback voltage may cause the voltage difference between the positive polarity data voltage and the common voltage to be different from the difference between the negative polarity data voltage and the common voltage. In addition, the kickback voltage may cause a flicker phenomenon in which the luminance of a displayed image changes every frame.
Furthermore, elements (such as a liquid crystal layer, an organic light-emitting layer and TFTs) of a display panel may not exhibit desired characteristics due to process variation. Accordingly, the display panel may fail to display a desired luminance corresponding to an applied data voltage.